1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high definition television antennas, and video and audio data streaming devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, many consumers watch their movies or listen to music through their video and audio streaming devices, such as a Google Chromecast™ device, a Netgear™ device, Hulu™ supported devices, or the Roku Streaming Stick™ device (also known, and referred to herein, as the Roku™ Stick). Many consumers subscribe to Netflix™, Hulu™ or Roku™ in order to avoid the expensive monthly service charge from the cable TV company, and by doing so they will not be able to receive those local TV news and programs that are normally provided by the cable TV service. Companies such as Roku™, Google™ and other service companies that provide video on demand (VOD) or audio and video on demand (AVOD) services always face the same problem due to lack of capability to provide the local TV signals or programs with their audio and video streaming devices and services.
Roku™ is a company that provides video content streaming through broadband service. A Roku Stick is normally installed on the back side of a television set, as shown in FIG. 1. However, with the Roku Stick installed in this manner, WiFi signals may be attenuated by the television, and reception may be poor.